


Fireborn

by Sognatore



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim Main Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sognatore/pseuds/Sognatore
Summary: Only legendary warriors can beat the beasts that come from the legends. But even a Dragonborn cannot defeat the gods of the old times by himself. Especially if he needs to deal with an upcoming civil war... Rated M for violence and language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, you have a Harbinger Dragonborn. He has a friend who is the Guild Master. And another friend who is the Listener. And another friend who is the Arch-Mage. 
> 
> Dragonborn is obviously strong. But he can't do everything by himself. He needs friends, strong friends. And he have them. 
> 
> Story contains the main quest and the civil war quest. But I have to warn you, it is not going be the same with the game. The quests are going to be changed.
> 
> Language might be not so appropriate. You have been warned. 
> 
> Have fun!

The sky was clear except for one or two clouds and they were just passing by each other, not making a crowd in the sky. The green leaves of the trees were trying to cover the blue sky, though it was impossible to limit the mighty sky. The girl breathed in deeply. She just loved travelling when there is no sign of rain.

It was not like she didn't like the rain, no. She loved rain. She loved the feeling of the gentle drops caressing her cheeks. She loved the smell of the earth when the drops reaching to the ground. She loved rain. With all her heart.

But she loved the clear, blue, endless sky, as well. She loved the dry earth where she can lie on. She loved the animals which were wandering around the forest. She loved dancing among the huge trees and singing loudly.

She loved the nature as one. With everything.

She looked at the sky again with a relaxed sigh. Apparently she was in a cart, had been taking away to somewhere. She didn't mind. She was having the opportunity to watch the sky.

There was also some red in the view, though she couldn't understand where it came from. Red or maybe vermillion? She wasn't sure. She was not paying enough attention. She was already focused on the beautiful sky.

Later, she discovered that the red color was her own hair. Her own, long, wavy, vermillion hair. She raised one of her eyebrows. Something was not right. She shouldn't have been in a cart, going to the only gods-know-where.

Then she realized that her hands had been tied with a rope and she had a bump on her head which was hurting. Suddenly everything started to seem wrong.

She should have been riding her horse to the abandoned house where she and the others meet secretly. But instead, she was in a cart with a bump on her head and tied down with ropes.

She wasn't scared, but curious. She had no idea where she's been taken to. Now all she could see was her own vermillion hair. _I should cut them a bit_ , she thought. _Imagine how pathetic it would be if I just fall down from my horse because I can't see between my own hair._

Maybe some peasant saved her and taking her to the nearest town. That could explain the bump. But not the rope.

She always had a blind optimism anyway.

"Hey you! You are finally awake."

The girl straightened up and turned to the voice. She felt a bit relieved because she was not alone. But it was a temporary relief. She was still tied and still didn't know where they're taking her to - nor who they are.

She looked at the voice's owner. It was a blonde and muscled Stormcloack soldier, but probably because of the bad treatment and lack of the opportunity taking a bath, his skin was covered with dirt and his hair was not in a better condition. She wondered that if she looks in the same way. _I hope not,_ she thought. _I hate dirt on my hair, it gets impossible to clean it afterwards. Curse you wavy hair!_

"Hello," she said casually. The guy smiled.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

She raised her eyebrow again. Was she trying to cross a border now? She wasn't thinking so.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants... And maybe that assassin over there."

The girl turned to the other voice. Apparently he was another thief that was not working for the Guild. She felt sad because no one was respecting her guild armor. No one even recognized the armor. _We still have ways to go._

Before she could answer, the Stormcloack soldier talked.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

She heard a sarcastic laugh. But... But she knew the voice.

"Alessia?" The girl looked at the other Imperial girl. Alessia smirked. She was in her Brotherhood armor, but her hands were tied, as well.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," she said. The girl was a bit surprised.

"What happened?"

"You got caught by the Empire, that's what happened."

 _Oh_ , she thought. _At least it's not because I fell from my horse for not cutting my hair._

"Great. I was running out of excitement in my life."

Alessia rolled her eyes.

"Are you not paying attention Ciri? We are caught by the Empire! The same, lazy, stupid Empire!"

The Imperial soldier who was riding the cart spoke.

"Shut up back there!"

Of course, no one minded him.

Ciri, the vermillion haired thief started to look around. She was in a cart with 5 more people besides her. Alessia, her assassin friend, other thief, blonde Stormcloack soldier, a brown and curly haired boy and another blonde man -which she recognized immediately. _Oh crap_ , she thought. _If you're here, then probably we'll face the same end._

Then the thief asked the question which she knew the answer.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?"

Blonde Stormcloack soldier got angry. _Wrong question, pal._

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

 _Apparently to the Sovngarde_ , she thought. Then the soldier said the same thing.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening."

 _Always in denial. Funny_. Alessia took a deep breath. It was easy for her to get rid of the ropes and get off the cart, but she was angry at the trap she'd been pulled into. So she decided to wait and see who's the mastermind of her capturing.

 _Even Ciri is here,_ she thought. _It seems like we'd been betrayed. Or maybe we were just really feckless._

Though was impossible, since one of them was the head of the assassins and the other was the head of the thieves. They were the best what they're doing. So they wouldn't have been caught unless it was a trap.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" The soldier asked.

"Why do you care?"

_Indeed. Why the heck do you care?_

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

 _Nords and their sentimental last thoughts,_ she rolled her eyes. As being an Imperial, she never understood the Nords.

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead."

"What about you, red headed lady?"

"I'm from Markath," Ciri lied obviously. Alessia knew that she was from Riften.

"I have heard that even beds are made of stone in there," the soldier said.

"But it has a nice atmosphere," she winked. "What about you, soldier sir?"

"I'm from Riverwood."

"How nice."

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" Alessia looked at to the General and the Imperials. Here was Helgen.

"Good. Let's get this over with."

The thief started to prey.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."

Of course, no god answered him. Alessia couldn't help but grin a bit. As being a worshipper of Sithis, she never expected mercy nor help from her Dread Father. He was a strict father that doesn't show his love for his children. But Alessia and her other siblings were alright with that. She was on her own and knowing that made her stronger.

"Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

"For Sithis' sake! Will you shut up?" she said. All she wanted was to travel in peace until she starts to spill blood. But no, some sentimental Nord had to ruin it for her.

The soldier didn't say anything after that. She was glad. When they got silent, the people of Helgen started to gather to watch the execution.

"Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?"

"You need to go inside, little cub."

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now."

"Yes, papa."

Ciri giggled.

"Bye, little cub! We're all gonna die!"

"Ciri!" Alessia hissed.

"What?" She asked innocently. She was never going to grow up.

"Whoa!"

An Imperial captain stood by the cart.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!"

"Why are we stopping?" The thief asked. Stormcloak soldier answered.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief."

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

But captain was not interested in who's guilty and who's not.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time."

Soldier puffed.

"Empire loves their damn lists."

A soldier started to read their names.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

Alessia looked at Ulfric. It was not like she knew him in person but she was sure that Ciri is somehow related to him. Maybe she'd done a job for him, or maybe she just paid a visit and became the best friends with the guy. Because Ciri was this kind of person. She could be friends with pretty much everyone.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" The soldier said. _Go and meet in the Sovngarde already,_ she thought.

"Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead." The soldier stepped out but the thief started to run.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!"

"Halt!" The captain shouted.

"You're not going to kill me!" _Probably they will._

"Archers!" The captain commanded. The guy was shot dead. "Anyone else feel like running?"

No one commented. She was glad. She wanted this stupid show to start as soon as possible, so that she could obtain a sword as soon as possible and then she could start to kill soldiers as soon as possible. It was this simple.

"Cyrille Amelion."

"Wow, you guys even learned my name this time! You must be really hard working people." Ciri admired. But Alessia was feeling like something was really wrong this time.

"Alessia the Alchemist."

She was right. This was not the same, lazy Empire who couldn't even find their shadows. This Empire was well informed and already well knowing who they really are. They didn't even have to interrogate them.

"Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?"

Curly haired boy stepped forward.

"Toby. From House Telvanni."

"From House Telvanni, eh? Didn't know Nords can be a part of Morrowind nobility. Well. You pick a bad time to come back to your homeland then," the soldier said. "Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list, he's going to the block."

"By your orders, captain. I am sorry kinsman. Please follow the captain."

Alessia felt angry. He was just a boy, for Sithis' sake! He must be at the same age around Ciri, maybe even younger than her. But they didn't care. It was the same Empire who killed Alessia's family after all. She'd already been witnessed to their cruelty.

She sighed. Empire wouldn't change anyway, so maybe she could change the boy's destiny. She wasn't sure but he was somehow familiar to her. _I can't let him die,_ she thought. _I have a feeling that he's somehow important._

Alessia looked around again. Everyone was nervous except she and Ciri. Ciri was so carefree that she was just playing with her hair in front of her face. Alessia knew what that means. Ciri already found a way to escape. She smiled. _That's a relief._

Now all she had to do was wait until they start to kill them. _Then, the real show will start._ She couldn't help and grin. She counted the souls that she'll send to her Dread Father. It was going to be a carnavale! A carnavale full of blood!

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue. I do do mistakes. Please warn me if you see something so obvious. I'd be appreciated. For now, take care, all of you!


End file.
